


The Diary

by planetundersiege



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Diary, Distances, Guard Victor, Happy, Longing, Love, M/M, Parting, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Promises, Royalty, Royalty week, VictUuri, YOI Royalty Week, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuri on ice royalty week, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Yuri on Ice Royalty Week 2018: Day 3: Token of favor.Before leaving his beloved, the prince left him his diary.





	The Diary

A single diary. That’s what Victor currently had of Yuuri. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a half filled diary filled with the prince’s daily activities and dreams, many of them involving just Victor, the simple guard at the castle. He cherished the diary with all of his might, and always carried it around, waiting for once his beloved prince was back.

Yuuri had been gone for a month, sailed to a far away kingdom to do some trading deals with other royal families. The whole thing would take about three months, and Victor counted the days until his beloved’s return. He knew he had to go, he was a prince, while he was merely a guard.

But the longing for him, holding his hands, kissing his sweet face and let him put his head on his shoulder. It was magic, he missed it, he missed his Yuuri.

Therefor, the diary was there.

As a token of love, a sign to show that they would reunite, the prince had given Victor his diary, saying that he could hold on to it as a memory until they finally met again.

And he did. He read pieces of his every night, cherishing the prince’s beautiful handwriting, while imagining kissing his soft face.

They were far away from each other yes, but their love only grew. And with the royal diary in his possession, he knew the promise of Yuuri coming back to him would be soon, but right now, he had to guard the castle.

One day the prince would be back on these grounds, he could hardly wait.


End file.
